This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Portable electronic devices, such as mp3 players, cellular phones, portable video devices and personal data organizers, for example, are continually providing more features, functions and/or storage capacity despite the fact that the devices are decreasing in size and becoming more portable. Many of these devices are able to achieve the increase in functionality and decreased size thanks to engineering breakthroughs with respect to integrated circuits which make up the electronic devices. Specifically, the integrated circuits are able to be more densely populated with the circuits that operate in the electronic device. Additionally, more efficient techniques for utilizing existing and/or future hardware and software are being developed to allow for increased functionality.
The graphical user interface (“GUI”) of portable electronic devices may be one particular area in which improved efficiency may result in great gains in productivity. Generally, the GUI is designed to provide information and display media content to a user of the electronic devices. As such, it is desirable that the GUI be aesthetically pleasing. However, to achieve a sufficiently aesthetically pleasing appearance, a non-trivial amount of the available resources of electronic devices is dedicated to the GUI. Improved efficiency of the GUI can, therefore, result in increased performance of the electronic devices.